Romeo Milo and Camus Juliet
by SiningStar
Summary: When Camus returns from Siberia, he discovers his feelings were not buried. As he has avery weird dream abotu Romeo and Juliet, what will happen? - MiloxCamus, slight KardiaxDégel. Fluffy, Corny, Shonen-Ai, Ice-Poison, slight OOC! ENJOY :D
1. Juliet

AH HELL, I promised myself I wasn't going to do this before I updated on the One-Shots and on Dark Resolution .!! But well, as I'm made of contradictions, here it goes xD! Enjoy :D

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ SAINT SEIYA AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! ROMEO AND JULIET DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!! I'M JUST WRITING FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, NO PAYMENT INVOLVED!!!!

* * *

_**SiningStar's**_

_**"Romeo Milo and Camus Juliet"**_

**Chapter 1: Juliet**

Camus was looking at the Scorpion's temple, a small breeze passing by his hair, making the vibrant red locks swing with the wind. His helmet rested under his arms, his thoughts trailing back to the recent events that his life had gone through. He had recently arrived from Siberia and had gotten a warm welcome from his best friend, Milo. Although he wished and expected something like that coming from the other Gold Saint the thing he didn't expect was that Time hadn't been nearly as generous with the Scorpio as he had been with Aquarius. The man had grown to become, literally speaking, an Apollo. His tan body irradiated the shine and work he had been through the years of trainment, his golden locks were now longer and wavier than ever and his sky blue eyes dared Zeus himself to be deeper.

Yes, the only thing that Camus didn't expect was to find him even more desirable than ever. Didn't all of those years in Siberia lock those feelings away? Camus thought they'd disappear, a child's crush he'd say, but wasn't he still a child? He had spent all of his life training and still he was only 20 year old, he had barely become legally an adult. Yes, his mind was trained to work as a chess player: foresee all possible moves and win the game before it has even begun. Yes, he was strong: even though his body didn't show much, his precision was amongst the best, if not the best within the Saints, Specters, Angels, God Warriors… But did he know anything about love? He knew he loved Hyoga and Isaac as his children, he knew he loved his never appearing goddess, Athena. He knew he loved his friends and, of course, Milo was amongst them. (Un)Fortunately, the feeling he nurtured for Milo was sweeter and greater than any feeling towards any other friend he had. Camus had an idea of what it was, still a bit stunned, from the books he had read. Was it really true? He couldn't, could he?

"I guess I'm still not fully an adult… Not until I understand what is wrong with me." – He returned to his temple and confined himself until the servants brought him dinner. He quickly ate and went to the remains of the library the last Aquarius saint had left. He thankfully thanked him, whoever he was, and grabbed a book he had been reading "Romeo and Juliet". He was finding it a bit tragic but wanted to know what happened to the protagonists, drama and death wasn't going to keep the Aquarius Saint away from his objective. – "And what is my current objective? Oh… now I'm talking to myself eh? Siberia really changed me, one way or the other."

The book talked about the impossible love between Romeo and Juliet who were the heirs of two Italian rival families: Capulet and Montague. Juliet and Romeo met at a ball and fall in love, not knowing that they were born into rival families and the stories revolves around the troubles they meet along the construction of their love.

Camus loved the story, the ups and downs of those two in love souls were captivating him, but unfortunately he was very tired.

**--Romeo, oh Romeo--**

_Camus was currently sowing a piece of cloth, in a green dress, his hair arranged in an exquisite way. He hears something._

…_He jests at scars that never felt a wound…_

_He gets up, recognizing the voice, happiness exploding inside of him. He goes to the window and sees… Milo in very different outfits._

_-__"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

_-__"Ay me!" – Camus thought it was very strange but his words flew out of his mouth. He also found it strange that Milo was calling him a 'her', but it was fun seeing him talk and dress like that._

_-__"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

_-__"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

_Camus was suspecting all this; he wasn't being able to call Milo 'Milo'. He heard him whisper something to himself, but continued talking._

_-" __'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

_-"__I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

_Camus and Milo were sharing passionate and selfless vows until Camus heard someone's voice coming from inside._

_-"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again."_

_H__ewent inside quickly and saw Aphrodite dressed in an odd clothing and asked him to wait a bit more, he had to say goodbye to Milo._

…_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial…_

_He entered the balcony once again and saw Milo still standing under it._

"_Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world."_

…_Madam!..._

_**-**__"I__ come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee—"_

… _Madam!..._

_-"__By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send."_

"_So thrive my soul—"_

"_A thousand times good night!"_

_Camus enters once again and tries to make Aphrodite help him buy some time._

…_A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks…_

_Camus __goes back to the window, enchanted by Milo's words, and sees him walking away and tries to call his attention._

_-"__Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name."_

_-"__It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!"_

_-"__Romeo!"_

_-"__My dear?"_

_He__ calls him once again and Milo looks with such passionate eyes Camus blushed slightly and yearned he was with his 'Romeo' at that moment._

_-"__At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?"_

_-"__At the hour of nine."_

_-"__I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back."_

_-"__Let me stand here till thou remember it."_

_-"__I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company."_

_-"__And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this."_

_-"__'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty."_

_-"__would I were thy bird."_

_-"__Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

_He threw a kiss and went inside, his heart racing and feeling crushed for saying goodbye. He wanted to be near Milo again, talk to him. Before Camus felt him go away, he heard his vows of a good night and wished him good luck._

…_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell…_

**...Juliet, oh Juliet...**

Camus woke up abruptly, the book falling to the floor. He was panting slightly, his heart racing. He looked at the floor, still a bit stunned and picked up the book, placing it on top of a table nearby. – What was that?

**-Dreaming about Shakespeare?**

Aquarius felt a different Cosmos inside the room and got up, standing in a fighting position. – Who are you? – He saw a distortion in front of him and a man in front of him appeared. Camus could swear he was a twin brother, but the green hair was very different from his red and the glasses that adorned the strange but familiar face didn't exist in the French's. – **I'm… Someone who had the same problem as you.**

-You're a…Ghost?

The man's expression didn't change, but he did start walking around the library, as if he had been there before, _lived_ there. – **You could say I am, but that is not what brought me here, Camus of Aquarius. I am here to help you.**

Camus straightened up and relaxed a bit, the figure seemed harmless. – Help me? What in heavens for? – The man chuckled slightly and looked at him. The stranger approached him and put his hand against Camus' chest, right on the place where his heart was. – **With this.** – Camus expression hardened. – What do you mean by that? I do not need help for that. – He turned away and started leaving the figure.

**-I was also in love with a Scorpio Saint. Do you understand now?**

Camus stopped, slightly shocked and turned his dull expression showing nothing of the turmoil inside of him. – And? You couldn't possibly be saying I li…

**-No, you don't like him. You love him. That is why I am here to help you.**

-And how are you going to do that, eh?

-**I will tell you my story.** – And with that the figure literally entered Camus' body and the French saw glimpses of the Golden Armour of Aquarius and the guy who had just 'entered' him. The sunset with someone looked like Milo, (except for the hair) the warmth moment the figure felt when seeing Milo's 'twin'. Then moments where Milo's twin would fall to the floor in agony, grabbing his chest. The stranger would quickly get to him and start freezing him slightly; he felt the worry of the man looked like him.

He saw the stars and seemed to understand their meaning; he saw the library he had been in, in a more conserved state.

…_Dégel…_

He turned around and saw Milo's copy.

…_Kardia…_

The flashback ended when the figure was again in front of him.

-You're… You're the previous Aquarius Saint!

-**Yes, I am… But, currently, that is not the centre of the issue. What I meant to tell is that the man I loved had a terminal decease, heart problems, and I was assigned to help him with his pain. With time, I learned to like him as a friend and more after as a lover. Although I couldn't see him dye, I could not tell him either that I loved him from the bottom of my heart. Don't make the same mistake I did, or prepare to receive the wrath of hell when you dye. I'll be waiting Camus of Aquarius.**

The figure started vanishing in front of Camus and he tried to grab it. – WAIT! Why are you helping me? Why do you think it'll be alright even if I say it?

As the figure turned to dust, its last words before vanishing completely were: - **Because the stars do.**

Camus was shocked, now more than ever. What a night! First existential thoughts about what he felt towards Milo, then a strange dream about Romeo Milo and Juliet Camus and now an ancient Aquarius Gold Saint visiting him, showing him memories and blatantly tell him to 'confess' to Milo! How weirder could it possibly get?

-You alright Camus?

Needless to say he was a bit frightened by Milo's sudden outburst. It would be the cumulus if he had screamed, but he just quickly turned around, panting a bit. – M-Milo! Wha-what are you doing here?

The blond Greek looked weirdly at the French and blinked a few times before answering. – Your cosmos was completely out of control, it was freezing things in MY house! I came here to check out what was happening and you were talking to nothing but air. What happened?

-Why do you assume something happened?

Milo's sarcastic gaze pierced Camus and he blessed everything he could think of for being dark. – For you, a Saint that attacks with precision, to loose your control and freeze things in my house, SOMETHING must've happened. You don't do it for fun.

Camus sighed and, exhausted, let himself fall to the chair and grab his head, massaging his temples and fore coming a headache. Milo slowly made his way to him and knelt in front of him. – What happened Camus? Are you alright?

-Milo… Am I going crazy?! – 'Yes because if I saw the apparition of the last Aquarius Saint and was possessed by it and Milo didn't then… Wait. Something's not right.'

-Milo… How long had you been standing there?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Part 2 :D

Act2, Scene 2: Capulet's orchard – Romeo and Juliet


	2. Romeo

**DISCLAIMER:** I REPEAT EVERYTHING I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Romeo  
**

Uh oh… Well, I must say I wasn't expecting that question, but heh, _anything_ could come from the Ice Master. And I **mean** it. Well, I'll explain things first. I'm the Greek, blonde guy Milo, the Gold Saint of the Scorpio Cloth. Got that so far? Good, I'll speed it up. I and other people train to be the Saints of Athena and basically I've received my cloth when I was very young. My best friend, another Gold Saint, Camus of Aquarius, also received his cloth at a young age but, unlike me, after a war against the Titans, he had to go to Siberia to train kids. Yey, really endearing. He's back now and we're both 20 years old. I told you I had received my cloth at an early age, why so surprised?

Either ways, the thing is: I never liked Camus just as a friend, but I don't think Mr. Freeze would like to fall in love, especially with a guy. To make thing even more worst, to fall in love with me. I mean, don't get me wrong: I'm handsome, I'm endearing, I'm, hell, I'm a Scorpio! But still… To me, Penguin is more like an angel. No, he doesn't have blonde hair or blue eyes; he's a redhead and has copper eyes. Yes, you could say his figure and skin tone would do the drill and he sure is lovelier than an angel. What I mean is it's like as if he is a being with no sex. He's divine to me.

So, as I said, he came back from North Pole and I was eager to see him again. We kept in touch, letters, but I haven't seen him in such a long time, oh Sweet Athena… I was, to sum it all up, anxious to see him again and thinking how many changes he must've suffered through these six long years. 'Maybe he's ugly now... It wouldn't really stop you from liking him, but he can't be more handsome than he was, right?'

_Wrong._

When I saw him entering my Scorpio Temple to talk to the Pope, time stopped. You know those scenes from the movies? Yep, just like that. We looked at each other and hugged, in a companion like way. Oh Sweet Athena, he was beautiful. His shoulder-length locks turned into long ones, his face became more well-set but slightly feminine, his painted his nails red! And they were long too… Yes, Camus of Aquarius changed in six years and he changed for the better. When he left, I slightly regretted not having pinned him against the wall and tell him how much had I missed him. But then he'd probably hate me so…

He arrived three, two days ago and, after I made sure he was sleeping (the cosmos of someone 'calms down' when they sleep), I went to the eleventh temple and watched him sleep a bit. Yes, corny and stupid. But that was the only time of the day I could show my emotions to him without doing it, I don't like to reveal my feelings even to the one I love.

At the third night, he fell asleep earlier than I had imagined. 'What does that matter? You can go to bed earlier.' I rejoiced and made my way up, asking my fellow Gold Saints to pass. I hid my cosmos so that my prince wouldn't wake up and, as I entered the Aquarius temple, some things were freezing. A bit stunned, I followed the cosmos of Camus, now with the idea of waking him up to warn him about things freezing, even if I had to make up an excuse.

I went to the garden and found another building, in slight ruins, still standing and the door half smashed. I continued looking for Camus and entered the building, seeing that his cosmos had increased when I reached the door. I somehow entered without being too noisy and saw the good looking French sleeping, in a chair holding a book and whispering gibberishes. I tried to be quiet and listen to what he was saying, but still keeping some distance.

-Mi… Milo…

Surprised? Very. Happy? Even more. Confused? A lot.

-Three words, dear Romeo, and good ni…

Romeo? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yes, Romeo and Juliet! Wait, he's dreaming about Romeo and Juliet? What in Hades…

- …ne, with repetition of my Romeo's nam…

While trying to understand what he was trying to say, I started observing Camus. He moved a bit, an open book was in his lap. 'He must've fallen asleep while reading.' A slight smile adorned his face and he looked peaceful, just like the other nights.

-…ng; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bir…

Camus started moving more and more on the chair and I decided it would be a good time to hide; I was curious at what was happening after all. What made me stir up was the unfamiliar cosmos that started taking over the room. At that moment Camus woke up abruptly, his book falling to the floor. He seemed confused and was panting. – What was that?

**-Dreaming about Shakespeare?**

I tried to stir up some Cosmos without making Camus noticing, but it was too late. He now seemed fully aware of his surroundings and was currently standing in a fighting position. Something started stirring in front of Camus and a being really looked like him appeared. I would've screamed 'Oh My Zeus! What the hell are you?', if I wasn't in a stealthy mode. – I'm… Someone who had the same problem as you.

The man had long hair, like Camus's, but it was green and it seemed he had some sort of glasses. - You're a…Ghost? – Oh, really I never would've guessed that Camyu. The ghost started walking around the library and I think he noticed me, but said nothing. I actually thanked him, imagine if had told?** - **You could say I am, but that is not what brought me here, Camus of Aquarius. I am here to help you.

Camus seemed to trust a bit more on this man, because he relaxed, but that didn't leave me calmer. Help me? What in heavens for? – The man chuckled slightly and looked at my redhead. The stranger approached him and put his hand against Camus' chest, right on the place where his heart was. – With this. – Camus expression hardened and I was freaked out. Saying it was a strange night was saying it optimistically. – What do you mean by that? I do not need help for that. – He turned away and started leaving the figure. I was afraid he would leave, which he currently was, and found me out. Hopefully, before he could even spot me…

-I was also in love with a Scorpio Saint. Do you understand now?

Camus stopped, slightly shocked and turned his back to me. I couldn't see what was happening, but something involved me, another Scorpio Saint and those two. And, if I had taken it correctly, Camus was at least very found of me. – And? You couldn't possibly be saying I li…

-No, you don't like him. You love him. That is why I am here to help you.

-And how are you going to do that, eh?

-I will tell you my story. – And with that the figure literally entered Camus' body and a few moments passed. I heard him whisper the previous Scorpios Saint's name and then the man was again out of Camus' body, something that made me sigh in relief.

-You're… You're the previous Aquarius Saint!

-Yes, I am… But, currently, that is not the centre of the issue. What I meant to tell is that the man I loved had a terminal decease, heart problems, and I was assigned to help him with his pain. With time, I learned to like him as a friend and more after as a lover. Although I couldn't see him dye, I could not tell him either that I loved him from the bottom of my heart. Don't make the same mistake I did, or prepare to receive the wrath of hell when you dye. I'll be waiting Camus of Aquarius.

Okay, previous Aquarius plus previous Scorpio equals impossible love then me plus Camus equals what? This doesn't give me good perspectives at all. The figure started vanishing in front of Camus and he tried to grab it. – WAIT! Why are you helping me? Why do you think it'll be alright even if I say it?

As the figure somehow disappeared it muttered some words I couldn't comprehend with all the noise. And then Camus was stoned freeze, he wouldn't move an inch, a centimetre! And I tried to make myself enter the scene.

-You alright Camus?

He seemed frightened and turned to me with light speed. I didn't know I was that intimidating eheh... – M-Milo! Wha-what are you doing here?

I tried to fake confusion, which was not difficult after what I had just seen, and answered the excuse I was preparing when I saw things freezing in his temple. – Your cosmos was completely out of control, it was freezing things in MY house! I came here to check out what was happening and you were talking to nothing but air. What happened?

-Why do you assume something happened?

Right, Camus, which has THE control over cosmos would suddenly loose it for no reason at all and starts freezing things. Uhuh... – For you, a Saint that attacks with precision, to loose your control and freeze things in my house, SOMETHING must've happened. You don't do it for fun.

Camus sighed and let himself fall to the chair behind him and grabbed his head, massaging his temples. He seemed tired and I could tell he was not alright. I approached him and knelt in front of him. – What happened Camus? Are you alright?

-Milo… Am I going crazy?! – His vulnerable face made me want to kiss him, gosh I love him… But then his vulnerable face turned to a slightly angry one. I knew trouble was coming and I would be the one it was gonna kick.

-Milo… How long had you been standing there?

_To Be continued..._

* * *

Part 2 :D


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**DISCLAIMER:** Just to make things clearer, I do not own any characters in here, nor Saint Seiya, nor 'Romeo and Juliet'! I am only writing for entertainment purposes only and I am NOT making any money out of this!

With this said, enjoy :D!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet**

Milo got up and turned his back to Camus, before looking at him again. – I don't know, I saw you talking to air and then…

-I didn't hear you. – That shut Milo up and a sheepish grin appeared on his face, making him more handsome.

– Well, that's because I wanted to hear what you were saying!

-You don't do that Milo.

-I don't? Why do you say that Camyu?

Camus gritted his teeth slightly at his nickname and started explaining. – Remember that time when I was speaking to myself in French?

-Yeess…

-What did you do? – Milo wanted to slap himself, he mostly followed his emotions and if that meant being curious, then he was. – When you see something you don't know, you always ask. That means you've been hiding here for some time, before I started talking to 'air'. Why did you lie?

-Because I didn't want you to think I was stalking you.

-WHAT? What kind of answer is that?!

-An answer?

-And why would you be stalking me?

Milo didn't answer, his face merely shown the expression of a puppy that did something wrong. Camus sighed in frustration and started walking to the exit, which was basically where Milo was standing. Camus stopped in front of him and Milo didn't budge. After some minute of uncomfortable silence and proximity, Camus decided to take a stand. – You're going to stand there all night

-Why, you want me to? – Milo's slightly childish expression made Camus smile a bit. – C'mon, I'll treat you to a hot cocoa inside. – Camus chuckled and was about to pass Milo when an arm barred his way. He blinked a few times before looking at the owner, a.k.a., Milo. – Yes Milo? Camus' face showed nothing, but in his eyes shone a tiny spark of confusion and curiosity. – I can't take it anymore Camyu. Can I tell you something?

-Anything! You know you can confide in me. – The desperate look on Milo's eyes made Camus worried and, to reassure Milo he could count on him, he put his hand on top of his left shoulder.

-Thank you. – And two lips locked in that instant. Milo didn't care now, those moments had been the drop of water he needed. If it was him the ghost was talking about, better. Camus was shocked, but as Milo tried to deepen the kiss, a sense of peace and safeness dominated him and he gave in to the Scorpion's poison. Above, two souls were watching what was happening.

– Why did you come here? You'll be in the Cocytos for more than a thousand years…

-I wasn't going to let you here all alone. And besides… Down there is not fun without you.

-Don't kid with it Kardia.

-I'm not Dégel, you ought to know that.

A few more moments of silence before Kardia spoke once again. – They remember me of us. – Dégel felt sad and happy. – Me too.

The only sounds heard were the wind and the couple's; they left the library to the Temple, hands intertwined. – You talked with Milo, didn't you?

-No, I just gave him a little courage right now... Who would say that boy listen's to his own conscience!

-That's because he's not like you and... Somehow I find it hard to believe you did it…

-It is the truth.

-Alright, alright. Don't be mad.

-A few minutes here and I'm already nostalgic, what a pain the a…

-Kardia, refrain yourself for a few moments, please.

-Che, what are you going to do about it?

-Nothing, because we have to go now. Our time here is over.

-Let us go then…

As a portal was made, the two souls looked downwards. – Do you think they'll be happy long enough?

-Probably.

-Yes, let us have faith. They'll have more time than we did.

-I know I'm alright. And I won't have to worry myself because of my heart, it's freezing down below. – Kardia's laugh echoed and made Dégel sigh. – Now you're the one taking care of me eh Kardia?

-Sure am.

-I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else then.

-Neither would I.

**_Ze End_**

* * *

**_Crazy Corner_**: Made during the weekend, spur of the moment xD. Am going to revise it, not now though D8. I promise I'll update the other stories in time .! This is dedicated to you there reading and to Fangirl-Chan :3 (girl, you rock :D). Camus' dream was actually taken from William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet', Act 2, Scene 2: Capulet's Orchard (as said in Chapter uno XD). It was shortened (the scene), but I think you got it xD. The end was a bit wtf eh o.O?

ARGH, CORNY IT WAS XD!

_~SiningStar_


End file.
